


untie my tongue

by smallredboy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Eavesdropping, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, House Being House, M/M, Minor Greg House/James Wilson, Sexual Humor, Team Dynamics, Teasing, Trans Robert Chase, minor unrequited house/cameron, vaguely season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Foreman and Chase argue about Chase's interest in House, and the man himself turns out to be eavesdropping the conversation. This ends up as a positive, however, when House asks Chase on a date afterward.
Relationships: Robert Chase/Greg House
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	untie my tongue

**Author's Note:**

> **fffc's 100th special:** laughing
> 
> this was supposed to be a little thing under 1k. i have no idea what happened.
> 
> enjoy!

"Why do you always laugh at his jokes?" Foreman starts.

Chase looks at him, raising a brow. "What d'you mean? They're funny jokes! That's why I laugh at them."

"No they're not," he replies. "They're not funny. No one else laughs at his jokes. You can just admit you're being a suck-up, you know? It's not the end of the world that you're desperate for him to like you."

Chase's cheeks flush a faint shade of red. "I'm not desperate for him to like me! He likes me already."

"He finds you insufferable," Foreman argues. He stands up from his seat at the break room. "All he does is make jokes about how you're pretty because that's like, your only redeemable quality."

"No it's not!" he exclaims. "And maybe he's hitting on me, how would you know?"

"If he was sexually attracted to you he would've already grabbed your ass like he does with Cuddy." He lets out a long suffering sigh. "He's not going to fuck you, Chase."

"Who said I wasn't going to?"

Foreman takes a step back, his eyes widening; when Chase turns around, there's House at the door, smiling smugly.

"House!" Foreman exclaims. "Have you been eavesdropping this whole time?"

"How could I not?" he replies, tilting his head. "I do love to hear everyone's opinions on me and Chase's workplace relations, I've got to admit that. Cuddy is trying to get me to sign a _consensual relationship agreement_ — I haven't even touched him yet!"

"Yet?" Chase echoes.

House makes eye contact with him. "Yet."

Chase's faint blush gets far stronger at that, up until he's beet red in the face. "Uh."

Foreman rolls his eyes. "You're all horrible. I'm begging you two to just sleep together and move on, I can't deal with seeing Chase make doe eyes at you any longer. I swear I'll go insane if he keeps laughing at your horrible jokes."

House chuckles and winks at him. "I'll be sure to invite you into our bed one night of these."

"Absolutely not!" Foreman exclaims before he leaves the break room, leaving the two of them alone together.

Chase looks away and fiddles with his shirt. "So… was that an elaborate joke, or?"

"Of course it wasn't," he replies. "I haven't been hitting on you for years for no reason."

"Why didn't you just like, grab my ass?"

House shrugs. "I felt like that would go to HR a lot faster than when I do it with Cuddy."

"It probably would've," he admits. "Cameron would've made sure of that."

"You wouldn't have filed the harassment report, would you?"

He gives him a coquettish tilt of the head. "I wouldn't."

"You're definitely my type, wombat," he says teasingly. He limps forward and grabs him by the chin, looking into his eyes, pressing close to him. Almost close enough to kiss him. As soon as Chase closes his eyes, he pulls away. "I don't kiss before a date."

"You hire hookers on the regular," Chase points out.

"That's different from a date," he replies. "And they've all got a Pretty Woman complex about kissing."

"Fair." A pause. He sucks in a breath. "So, are we going out on a date?"

House smiles at him. It's the warmest smile Chase has ever seen on his lips. It makes his insides feel like jelly. "Sure. We could go to a paintball game, or just out to a boring old dinner date, if you're feeling traditional."

"Never boring with you," he replies without missing a beat. "Are we going to have to sign that agreement Cuddy's bothering you about?"

"Sure are," House says with a curt nod. "She'll try and push you away from me. I know you're devoted, though, with four years in a fellowship and what not. It's usually just two, wombat."

He pouts at that. "Well, if you cared so much about that, you would've fired me already."

House laughs softly. It's a nice sound. "And skimp out of all the workplace drama of a boss-employee relationship? God no."

Chase resists the urge to pull House into an eager, messy kiss; he resists the urge to grab him by his undone collar and make out with him like the world is going to end if he doesn't. They'll have a dinner date, and then they'll kiss. He's so damn excited.

"I was thinking about that seafood place a block down," House says. "I'm sure you're well-acquainted with most seafood. Australia and whatnot."

 _Wow, he got my nationality right_ , Chase thinks. _This must be serious._

He breaks out into a wide grin. "Yeah, I do. Tomorrow?"

"Sure. Do you want me to come pick you up?"

"In your motorbike or in that car you got from the mob family?"

"I'd prefer to come to you in my motorbike. Helps with the romance novel elements, you know."

Chase laughs. "I'm sure. Eight?"

"Sure."

"Eight it is." There's a pause. "I'm glad you have a penchant for eavesdropping, for once."

They both laugh. He can't wait to go to dinner with House tomorrow.

* * *

Chase is nervous as the clock ticks closer to eight. He's almost expecting it to be a joke, for House to not come to him and laugh in his face when he asks him about it tomorrow— but he knows that's not it. He knows House is being genuine right now; he feels it, deep in him, and he's not sure why. House doesn't have a tendency of being genuine. It just _feels_ like he is being honest right now.

He has to trust his instincts.

As he waits by his front door he eventually hears the telltale noise of a motorbike, loud as ever, and he opens the door and goes up to the sidewalk. He's, of course, perfectly groomed for the date— he's done his rigorous skincare and hair care routine, shaved and made sure to wear a cute outfit. It's nothing out of this world, but the jeans he's wearing make his ass look nice. He's glad he doesn't have a dick, sometimes— now is one of those times, because these jeans would definitely be way too snug if he had one. He has a short-sleeved button up tucked into his jeans.

It's more than what he usually wears to work, so he hopes it makes him look nice for House.

House pulls off his helmet and he turns to look at him, a small smile on him. God, he's gorgeous— he's clearly not gone through the meticulous care Chase has to look his best, but it's okay. It doesn't matter. He's wearing a leather jacket and jeans, and that's enough to entice him into going on a date with him, skincare or no skincare.

"Are you going to just stare at me or do you plan to get on the backseat?" House asks.

Chase flushes red and he squeaks. "I'm coming!" he says as he walks over to the street, struggling a little before getting on the motorbike. He's pressed against House, and he's warm. "Do I just hold onto you?"

"Yes," he replies. "Just hold on and you should be fine." He starts the engine and soon enough they're speeding through Princeton, Chase's arms wrapped around House's torso. He keeps his chin by his shoulder while trying to look at the city he knows like the back of his hand, but all he can focus on is House's arms gripping the motorbike's handles, his calloused, veiny hands.

After a few minutes, House stops at the restaurant, putting his motorbike in the parking lot before letting Chase get off from it.

"What were you planning to get?" Chase asks. 

"The lobster here is really good," he replies. "The salmon too."

"I may try out the lobster." A pause. "You don't mind if we have the same dish, right?"

"Oh, not at all." He shrugs. "But I'd still like to have a different plate. So I'll get the salmon, you get the lobster."

The waitress comes by and gives them the menu. It only takes a few minutes for them to get their orders out.

Chase is left without much to say. He doesn't know what to say, really, as he looks over across the table and realizes that he's out on a date with House. He's on a date with House. It feels like a pipe dream, like something too good to be true. His insides are all tied up with nerves.

"Have you always been aware I'm into you?" he asks.

House lights up and he smiles. "Oh! Well, it took me a while to realize. With Cameron it was more glaring, as you know, heterosexuality and whatnot, and I thought you were just being a suck-up for the first few years, until I eavesdropped on that cute Russian girl accusing you of being gay for me and you lighted up like a Christmas tree."

Chase blushes at that; he remembers that incident. It was extremely embarrassing, and apparently House had heard every bit of it.

"I had no idea you were there."

He laughs. "Yeah, I wasn't sure what to do about it back then. But now we're having dinner together, so you know. All's well that ends well." He hums. "I'm pretty sure you thought your feelings were unrequited."

"Oh, well." Chase clears his throat. "Kind of. I mean, I was sure you would probably sleep with me if I asked, but I wanted more than that, so I never really, uh, considered it. I just thought you didn't care about me."

"To be fair to you, most people think I don't give a shit about them."

He laughs. "That's true." A pause. He looks at his hands, swallows. "Did you pick up Cameron in your motorbike too?"

"Oh, not at all," he says. "That was a bargaining chip. Now you're not threatening to quit if I don't take you out, so I decided to go all out." He huffs. "Well, less than you, at least. I'm not wearing twenty different creams on my face."

"I'm not—"

"Well, at least three," he says. "Aging is natural, wombat. You won't have picture perfect skin forever."

"I'd like to avoid that, for as long as possible."

"I'm sure you will." 

They get their plates, and Chase immediately digs in. He's delighted at how good the lobster is.

"Mm, thank you for taking me here. It's really good."

"You are _very_ welcome."

Among bites, Chase decides to take things into a bit of a more serious terrain. Mainly because he's worried about this, as ridiculous as it is. He knows Wilson is trans as well, but as far as he knows House is a cis man, and what if he's just a chaser? What if he just is into trans men and cis women? That'd be fucking horrible.

"So." He clears his throat. "Does your interest in trans people go past simple coincidence?"

Here's where House makes a joke about him being insecure or something, he reckons.

"Oh, I've dated fellow cis men before," he says casually. "It just so happens that my best friend slash love of my life is a trans man and that my pretty boy employee who I also have some sort of attachment for is _also_ a trans man."

He sounds sincere. Everyone lies, House's voice echoes in his head. He ignores it.

"Okay. Sorry, I know it's a ridiculous worry to have—"

"I don't think so," he says. "You've definitely had to deal with a good amount of chasers, sleeping around and whatnot, so I don't blame you for wanting to make sure your mean old boss isn't an addition to that bunch."

"I didn't expect you to be so understanding," he says.

"I've been openly bi since the nineties, Robert, I know plenty of trans people. I understand." He hums and pauses as he digs into the salmon. "I assume we'll have to go to Cuddy's office to sign those forsaken papers tomorrow."

"Oh, we will," Chase replies. "Although I'll make it clear you weren't my boyfriend until now."

House's fork drops onto the plate. His face turns a faint shade of red and he picks it back up and tries to act as if nothing happened, although he's clearly flustered.

" _Am_ I your boyfriend? We haven't even had sex yet."

"I'll fix that tonight," he replies. "But I'd like to think we are dating, yes. What does Wilson think of this, by the way?"

"Me and Wilson are open, don't worry about it. But…" He swallows. "Alright. We're dating then, I suppose."

He's dating House.

"We are." He smiles and finishes the lobster. "We are," he repeats, like he can't believe it.

"We are indeed."

After they're done with their food, they split the bill. House stands up first, grabbing his cane and limping out of the booth before Chase gets out as well.

"Can I kiss you?" House asks.

"Are you asking just so you don't get a sexual harassment lawsuit if we break up?" he jokes. "You can."

"i'm not—" Before House can become even more honest (a fact that's a little terrifying), Chase grabs him by his collar and kisses him hard.

When he pulls away, House is smiling. "You are a great kisser. Hookers don't hold any contest against you."

He raises abrow. "I suppose that's a compliment."

In lieu of a response, House pulls him into another kiss.

* * *

"Dr. Cuddy!" House exclaims as he walks into her office, Chase in tow. "You know how you want me to sign my half of a consensual relationship agreement?"

Cuddy looks up from her papers and lets out a sigh. "Are you finally accepting the fact I know you two are dating?"

"Actually," Chase starts. "We only started dating yesterday. Went on a dinner date and everything after House eavesdropped on Foreman arguing about how I laugh at his jokes."

She blinks. "Oh. Well." She clears her throat and starts looking through the drawers for the form. "I assume you're here to sign it still, no?"

"Sadly, yes," House says. "We'll sign all the forms you want."

Cuddy gives him the form and they sit down together to read it over. "I have one simple request— _please_ do not have sex here. Keep it even slightly professional."

House offers her a shrug. "We'll try our best."

"House," Chase exclaims, swatting him on the arm.

"What? I'm being honest here!"

He blushes and avoids any other comments before going and signing the document and passing over it to Cuddy.

"Okay. Thank you, Dr. Chase, Dr. House." She sighs. "Chase, if you need anything—"

"I'm fine, Dr. Cuddy, thank you very much."

As they leave her office, House has a lighter step than normal, heading toward the differential diagnosis room.

"See, I told you!" he says. "I _told_ you she'd try to push you away from me."

"Well, good luck with that," Chase jokes. "I'm pretty deadset on dating you."

When they get to the differential diagnosis room, Cameron is drinking coffee with Foreman, watching them carefully.

"Is it true you two went on a date?" she asks immediately.

House rolls his eyes. "My personal life is not any of your business, Dr. Cameron. And, besides, _you_ went on a date with me. What does it matter?"

"Well, I don't think Chase quit and said he'd only come back if you took him on a date. Although I'm sure he would."

"It'd be a last resort," he chimes in, looking all too smug. "And if it was purely transactional like that, he wouldn't have let me _ride his motorbike_ —"

"Is that an euphemism?" Foreman asks.

"No!" Chase exclaims. "I really did ride his literal motorbike."

"And his _metaphorical_ —"

"House," Foreman says.

"Fine, fine."

Chase lets out a laugh and pulls House down to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Let's stop, Cameron is going to get all jealous that she's not your choice employee significant other."

Cameron nearly drops her coffee. "Wait, you two are _dating_ dating?"

House laughs. "Sure are. Let's move along, people. Cuddy knows, so you can't bring us to HR anymore. Anyway, we have a case, so let's get it going." 

He throws the marker to Chase, and he grabs it, starting to write down the symptoms.

He loves dating House, and all the things that would come out of it.


End file.
